Is it over?
by WindyDragon
Summary: Many things can happen in a day.Arguments with love...fights with a demon...and a loss of love.Everything seems to be over after that kind of tragedy. [MS]
1. Arguing

**Hello again! Man, I'm total Miroku-Sango freak… hope u like this!**

Chapter 1, Arguing

She looked downwards and tried to see something through the darkness and dust. She couldn't believe what just had happened.

"Houshi... sama..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No!" She yelled and fell onto her knees, without knowing what to do anymore.

Inuyasha and the others were travelling again. Kagome had started to be worried, because Sango got mad to Miroku more often than usually.

"What's wrong with you two?" She had asked from Sango in one day.

"I don't know. He's just so annoying, always after the village women." Sango had answered.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed anything. Kagome had tried to tell him, but he didn't seem to understand. He was always like that, and Shippou was too young to understand something like that. So she had decided to be quiet.

Now Kagome watched those two from a bit further off. They weren't walking next to each other like they usually did.

'I wonder what's going to happen when we arrive to the village...' She thought as they saw a wisp of smoke in the skyline.

"At last." Mumbled Inuyasha. "We can eat properly."

"This village is on a mountainside." Said Miroku.

"I can sense a Shikon shard there." Said Kagome.

"Great!" Said Inuyasha. "At last!"

"Is it far?" Asked Sango, who had been quiet most of the time.

"It's not inside the village, but quite near." Answered Kagome.

"Could we rest for a while before killing the demon?" Asked Sango. "I'm tired. And it's almost night already."

"She's right." Agreed Miroku. "Let's rest at first."

Inuyasha sighed. "Aww man... alright then."

They arrived to the gates of the village. Some young women were there, talking away under a tree. Kagome knew what was coming.

"Will you bear my children?"

"You perverted womanizer!"

"Calm down you two!"

"Why is Sango hitting him?"

"Keh."

Kagome sighed. Normally Sango would just yell him that he was pervert, but not hit him. Something really wasn't like before.

After hitting him enough Sango sighed and started to walk further, Kirara following her. The others just stared after her.

"Oh man…" Mumbled Inuyasha. "What's wrong with her now?"

"How could I know?" Asked Miroku, when he noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at him. "I haven't done anything."

"Let's find some place to rest." Suggested Kagome, trying to smile.

"Yeah. I want something to eat." Agreed Inuyasha, and so they went to search a tavern.

Meanwhile, Sango was sitting on a bank and watching children play. They were playing something like football and Kirara was asleep on her arms.

"I don't know what's gone into me." Sango mumbled. The neko youkai mewed and looked at her, and that made her feel a bit better.

"Sometimes he's just so annoying. Always after the village women." She sighed, looking up at the sky. Then she stood up, and Kirara jumped down.

"I think we should go and search the others." Sango said and walked back to the village.

**Next chapter: Battle on the rocks**


	2. Battle on the rocks

**Back again… hope u review if u read...**

Chapter 2, Battle on the rocks

They were all eating supper in the tavern. Inuyasha ate almost everything, like always. Sango was quiet and in her own thoughts, and Kagome couldn't stop thinking what was going on between her and Miroku.

"Kagome… about that Shikon shard. Do you still sense it?" Sango asked finally, and Kagome waked up from her thoughts.

"Only very faintly." She answered.

"I wonder… what it could be." Mumbled Sango and continued eating.

In the night only Kagome was awake. She sensed the Shikon shard again and was about to wake up Inuyasha, when suddenly the earth shook, waking the others.

"What's happening?" Yelped Shippou.

"I sense the Shikon shard nearer!" Told Kagome. Inuyasha stood up, drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"I'll go and check it." He said and ran out, the others following him.

There was a huge demon coming from a rock shelf. It was a bit like a centaur with four legs. And it seemed to want the other Shikon shards.

"It will destroy the villag!" Someone yelled. The villagers were in panic and ran around, trying to find a hideout of escape.

"Keh! I'm going to smash that thing!" Growled Inuyasha and ran towards the demon.

"Wait for us!" Kagome yelled as the others followed him to the rock shelves.

The demon noticed them and seemed to sense the shards. It growled and said: "Hand over the shards and I won't hurt you!"

"Like we would do that!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped to hit the demon, but missed.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang. It hit the demon on its stomach, and it was now angrier. It started to grow and stoked two arms more.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped.

"Watch out!" Shippou yelled, hiding behind Kagome, who was shooting her arrows. Inuyasha tried to hit the demon with Tetsusaiga, but it sidestepped every time.

Sango and Miroku were standing on a shelf further from the others. Kirara had brought them there. Sango threw her boomerang again but didn't hit properly.

"It's too far." Said Miroku.

"No one asked you to come with me!" Sango snapped.

"What are you talking? Who said I have to ask!"

"Just go somewhere with those village women you pervert!"

That confused the both of them. Sango would have never believed that she would say something like that to him, and neither had he.

Suddenly the demon attacked towards them. Miroku noticed it first, but then it was already too late.

"Watch out!" He cried out and pushed Sango away, when the demon hit the shelf with its hand.

The shelf started to decompose and they started to fall down. Kirara managed to catch Sango and she ordered the youkai to fly higher.

They landed on another shelf and watched, when Inuyasha and Kagome continued the fight with the demon. They haven't seen Sango and Miroku.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled and looked around. "Are you okay?"

No reply. Sango started to feel afraid. She yelled again: "Where are you?"

Then she looked downwards and tried to see something through the darkness and dust. The truth slowly reached her mind and she realized what the demon had done. She couldn't believe what just had happened.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't see, they were still fighting the demon, ignoring everything else.

"Houshi... sama..." Sango whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No!" She yelled and fell onto her knees, without knowing what to do anymore.

'He is gone… Houshi-sama…. why?'

**Sad!**


	3. Realizing the truth

**Yay I had some computer problems but here I go! I'll be gone some days but review while I'm not here, so I can read your reviews when I come back!**

Chapter 3, Realizing the truth

Sango slowly stood up and turned towards the demon, her eyed full of rage. She threw her boomerang towards it with all her strength yelling: "Take this!"

Inuyasha had to jump aside when the boomerang flew towards the demon, cutting it into two pieces. The others just stared.

"Why did you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped, but then noticed Sango's hateful eyes. He also noticed that she was standing alone.

"Sango, what's happened?" Asked Kagome. "Where's Miroku?"

"He… he fell…" Sango managed to answer, and started to cry uncontrollably again.

"No… no way." Kagome gasped.

"Keh! He wouldn't die so easily!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'll go and find him!"

And after saying that he jumped downwards. Kagome and Shippou ran to Sango, who was still crying. Kirara could just watch them.

"Don't worry. Inuyasha will find him." Kagome tried to comfort.

"You… you sure?" Sango asked, her eyes filled by tears.

"Yeah." Kagome answered after a second. "C'mon. Let's go back to the village and rest."

"Well… okay then." Sango answered after hesitating a moment.

They three climbed onto Kirara's back and she flew back to the village. The villagers were calm already and came to thank them.

"We don't want thanks right now!" Sango snapped.

The villagers looked a bit confused when Sango, Shippou, Kagome and Kirara flew away, to the tavern where they had been earlier. There they went to eat something, but both of the girls didn't say a word. Shippou didn't understand properly what was going on.

Then Inuyasha came back. Sango and Kagome stood up, but then they noticed his sad face. Sango sat back down and buried her face to her hands.

"You didn't find him." Kagome said quietly.

"No I didn't." Inuyasha answered. "I'm sorry."

Kagome sat down too, and Inuyasha sat next to her. Sango was crying and neither Kagome could hold her tears. Even Inuyasha was so sad that almost cried.

"Is Miroku... dead?" Shippou asked with small voice.

"He... he went to a long journey." Kagome tried, but Shippou wasn't stupid.

"Don't try to lie. I'm not that small that I couldn't understand when somebody dies." The fox demon said. Tears started to run down his cheeks and Kagome took him onto her arms.

"This cannot be true." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha put his hand onto her shoulder and said: "He was a good companion."

Sango didn't say anything. She had stopped crying, but now she just sat there and was quiet. Kagome didn't know what to say to her.

"I shouldn't have yelled to him." Sango mumbled then. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at her, but Shippou seemed to cry himself asleep.

"Don't blame yourself about that." Said Kagome, trying to cheer up Sango.

"I'd never thought this would happen. If only I hadn't been arguing with him before..."

Then tears started to fall down her cheeks again. She stood up and ran to their room, crying. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there in silence.

Finally they went to their room too. Sango was lying on her bed, her face against a pillow. She seemed to be asleep, so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go to sleep too.

Kagome put Shippou on his bed and looked out of the window. It was still few hours until the sunrise. Kagome went to her own bed then.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight..." Inuyasha mumbled back, half asleep.

Kagome fell asleep and saw a dream about the day the four had decided to travel together.

**To Moonyme: Thanks for your review. Did you get the e-mail message I sent?**


	4. Memories

**Yeah I'm back! There was an AWFUL weather… but I had fun though! Oh and this is the last chappie! Hope u enjoy! P.S. I'll be writing more Mir-San soon…**

Chapter 4, Memories

Sango couldn't sleep. She was thinking about everything what had happened. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou slept on their beds. Sango looked at them and smiled longingly.

'So much have happened since we all met each other.' She thought. 'Those two have started to get along better... Inuyasha doesn't hit Shippou so often anymore... Kagome have been so nice to me... And Miroku...'

A thought about Miroku got the tears rise on Sango's eyes. That pervert, womanizer, idiot houshi... but at the same time so gentle, brave and handsome.

'How can someone be like that?' She thought.

Sango stood up and walked out from the tavern. She walked through the village, towards the sun, which was about to rise behind the mountainside. She thought about everything they had gone through together.

All those battles with Naraku... how many times the houshi had saved her. And he had helped her to get over Kohaku too.

How she had got possessed and hurt him badly. He had managed to awake her from the possession and then, that talk...

The times he had get poisoned by Naraku's insects or demons. She had been with him when he'd had pains and tried to heal him.

And all those times when he had touched her butt or asked the other women to bear her children. Then she had been jealous and felt anger towards him.

But now Sango hoped that she could have all those times back. All the happiness, the moments together... all the pain, sadness...

Sango walked onto the shelf, towards the place where she had last seen him. She turned her head towards the sunrise and saw a lonely figure walking there...

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were awake and noticed that Sango was gone.

"Don't you think she's going to...?" Kagome started.

"Let's go to find her!" Inuyasha decided, and they three ran out with Kirara.

Sango looked again at the figure she saw walking from the sunrise. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the figure properly.

"Miroku..."

He noticed her too. He was taking backup from his staff and had lots of bad bruises and wounds. But all what mattered to Sango was that he was alive. He wasn't dead!

"Miroku-sama!" She yelled, tears of happiness falling from her eyes, and ran onto his arms.

"I thought you were dead... Miroku-sama, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier." She cried against his chest. He clasped her gently, and she was happy to feel his warmth once again.

"Everything is fine Sango. Don't cry, I'm right here." Miroku reassured.

"Never do that again." She said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Miroku gave a laugh. "I promise."

"How did you get back?" She asked and looked him at his indigo eyes.

"I found a way up." Miroku answered. Sango leant her head against his chest.

"I don't want anything like this happen again. I want us to be together forever." She whispered.

"We will be." He said and leant nearer to kiss her. She didn't resist but put her arms around his neck as they fell into a romantic kiss.

Right then the others ran to the shelf. Inuyasha covered Shippou's eyes right away, then he and Kagome just stared at Sango and Miroku.

"He's alive." Inuyasha said, very happily.

"Look at them." Kagome said, smiling cutely. "Together again."

"I bet nothing will separate them anymore." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome near him.

**Yay he wasn't dead! I tricked you! xD Anyway thanks for the reviewers!**


End file.
